Every Kiss Begins With Kay
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: For "A Very Cullen Christmas Collaboration Contest." Sometimes commercials aren't always fake. All human. Co written with Bronzedhairgirl620. B/E One-shot


**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** So, Bronzehairedgirl620 and I have decided to team up and write a Christmas one-shot together for a contest. It was really fun and I'm glad that I got to work with her. I love this story; I think that we both did a good job with it, especially her. She's such a good author and I feel so intimidated by her writing. I was reading it and I was just like, okay, we have to make it flow nicely and I think I did a good job. I hope I did a good job, I honestly don't think that my writing even matches to her. I'm so jealous!

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **She's crazy. Ignore her. I mean, who _hasn't_ heard of the amazing Daddy's Little Cannibal?! But seriously, I was so excited she asked me to work with her, it was so much fun and she's so brilliantly awesome, as I'm sure you all know. If you don't…you are seriously missing out.

Now that I've shamelessly told all of you what a fantastic author she is, enjoy our one-shot!

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** I'm not that amazing.

**Summary:** For "A Very Cullen Christmas Collaboration Contest." Sometimes commercials aren't always fake. All human. Co written with Bronzedhairgirl620.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Every Kiss Begins With Kay**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, love?" Edward asked, one hand resting on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with mine on the gear shift as he drove through the snowy weather. "We can always say I got the flu and we can't make it."

I laughed, looking over at him. His gaze was shifting from the road to me, a pleading expression on his face.

"Edward, its Christmas Eve." I stated, trying to sound stern. "We can't back out of dinner because you're afraid to see your family."

"I am not afraid." He defended, grinning. "I just know how excited Alice gets on holidays."

"I'll be fine." I said as he turned off onto a side road, carefully driving the Volvo across the icy blacktop until we reached the right address. The house could be seen from the end of the street, though, with all of the festive decorations adorning the lawn. It looked like the inside of a department store during the holiday season.

"Let's go." He grumbled, as if he had been sentenced to community service instead of going to visit his family. I laughed, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at me.

"At least try to enjoy yourself." I said. "It's Christmas."

The mentioning of the word lit his face up and he nodded, cupping my cheek gently and placing a soft kiss on my lips before killing the engine and opening his door, quickly running around to help me out before I could protest. I stepped out cautiously, grabbing Edward's forearm for balance as the front door to the house was thrown open.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from the top of their porch steps, a grin appearing on her face as Edward and I walked up the path. I felt his hand instinctively tighten around mine as his sister threw her arms around us, her energy practically tangible.

"Alice," Edward scolded, trying to loosen her grip. "Let her breathe."

"Sorry." She apologized, but her arms remained around me. "I'm so glad you all could make it! We haven't seen you in so long."

"It was last week." Edward snorted, kissing her cheek and looking up at the darkening clouds. "But thank you for inviting us."

"Let them come inside." Jasper said, walking up and prying his wife away. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas _Eve_!" I corrected with a smile, giving him an awkward side-hug as Edward ushered me inside the house. I laughed as I saw the dozens of lights sparkling in the trees and lining the roof, the large plastic reindeers attached to Santa's sleigh decorating the front lawn. "Alice doesn't do anything halfway, does she?"

"Absolutely not." He agreed. "Although she only plans it. I was the one recruited for hard manual labor."

I laughed, shrugging off my jacket and handing it to him as Edward and Alice followed us up the steps, talking animatedly about the dinner we were having tonight.

"-and I finally decided on a pecan pie." She said, shutting the door behind us. My nose and ears were grateful for the heat and I rubbed my hands together, trying to create some friction to help the numbness.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I shuddered against him, leaning into his touch and inhaling his scent.

"No." I stuttered, but he wasn't convinced.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave and becoming even more husky than usual. I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut and praying I had the self-control to refuse him.

"Hey, hey!" Alice said, clapping her hands. "None of that. This is family time."

I blushed, spinning around and pressing my cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. "Sorry."

Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head and setting me down on the couch where Alice had already placed platters filled appetizers, as well as mounds of sugar and gingerbread cookies. Overhead, the speakers hidden sneakily behind the wall were playing Christmas carols, the smooth voice of Bing Crosby singing _'_White Christmas' as Alice danced in, humming along.

"Edward will have to play us a few songs." She winked, punching her brother's arm playfully. He rolled his eyes, his gaze peering out the frosted window as a large Jeep pulled up out front, it's engine audible from here. The loud noise quickly went away and Emmett jumped out, running over to the passenger side to help a very pregnant Rosalie.

"Saved by the bell." Edward mumbled as they knocked on the door a few times before letting themselves in, Emmett's large frame filling the doorway as he entered.

"Merry Christmas!" He boomed, his dimples visible with his large grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him as his eyes widened, catching sight of the food. "Hors d'oeuvres! My favorite!" He plopped himself down next to me, biting the head off one of the cookies.

"Emmett, you'd eat the kitchen table if that's all that was left." Edward retorted, watching him devour the vegetable tray.

"Please, leave the plate." Rosalie said sarcastically, waddling over to us and seating herself on his knee. "Esme gave it to Alice, and I'm sure she'd like to use it more than once."

"Hi, Rose." I said, patting her arm. She gave me a smile in return before placing her hand on her stomach, a frown appearing on her face as she looked around.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" She asked. Jasper glanced over his shoulder just as a loud clang rang out from the kitchen, catching everyone's attention.

"Destroying my kitchen." Alice smirked, waving it off. "They're cooking the ham."

"Madre!" Emmett shouted after swallowing. "Come give your favorite son a hug!"

"Quiet down," Esme said, humor laced in her tone as she entered the living room. "You're going to wake my future grandson."

I watched in amazement as his expression instantly softened, his hand meeting his wife's as they rubbed her stomach together. Edward placed on hand on the back of my neck, massaging lightly as the two joined the crowd, Carlisle wiping his hands off on a dishrag before throwing it over his shoulder.

"How's the job coming, son?" He asked, clapping Edward's shoulder. He was in his second year of his medical residency, and we had all learned to be understanding and compassionate about it.

"Stressful." He sighed, and I could only imagine what it was like for him. I had learned to live with the long, extended absences and the overnight shifts, but in the end he was the one who was constantly exhausted and striving to finish. There were points where we hardly saw one another, but the only thing that pulled us through was the fact that in a few years it would all be worth it.

"I understand," Carlisle said, genuinely sympathetic. "But I promise it'll get better."

He looked over at me, the wrinkles around his eyes appearing as he grinned. "Hello, Bella. Always a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi, Carlisle." I said shyly, giving him a small hug before welcoming Esme and allowing them to fall into conversation.

I tuned in every once in a while before ignoring them all completely, looking at the large, green tree looming in the window, it's pungent scent wafting all the way over to where I was sitting. The lights had already been strung around, weaving in between the thick branches, but boxes labeled 'ornaments' were stacked up next to it, unopened.

Alice caught my eye and nodded excitedly. "We're going to decorate it tonight." She explained, gesturing towards the tree for the others to see. "Em, did you bring the other ornaments?"

He nodded, jabbing his thumb towards the door. "Box is out there."

I looked out the window at the clouds threatening to burst, the soft, white flakes already sprinkling down. "We might want to get started." I said, skeptical of the weather. "I'd like to make it home tonight."

The others nodded, hoisting themselves off the sofa and over to the tree. "Jeez, Alice." Edward said, awed. "Think you got one big enough?"

She rested her hands on her hips, looking at it pensively. "I wanted a nine-footer, but the best we could do was eight and a half."

I snickered, toying with one of the glass balls resting in the tissue-papered box. I waited until Alice gave us the green light to open the rest of the boxes, laughing and making fun of all the homemade ones.

"Edward made this when he was in the fifth grade." Esme said, holding up a small, painted fire truck. "He was so proud."

"I was proud." He defended, but a small grin played around his lips. "It was the only art project I made that was even remotely recognizable."

I leaned over, kissing the hollow below his ear. "I love it." I said. He took it from Esme, laughing at the inscription on the bottom and looked over at me, his green eyes smoldering in the light from the fireplace.

"Help me put it up?"

I nodded, my legs melting as I followed him. He spun around, his hands resting on my hips as his face moved closer to mine, his breath fanning my face. It smelled like peppermint and apple cider. "Turn around." He murmured, nuzzling my neck. I shivered, sucking in a deep breath as I followed his order, feeling his chest press up against my back before lifting me a foot off the ground, giving me access to the perfect branch near the top of the tree. I struggled with the hook before latching it on and Edward set me back down, the two of us standing back to admire our work.

"Not bad," Alice approved, hanging a delicate pair of ballerina slippers near the middle. "We're almost finished. All we need is the star."

Emmett and Jasper scrambled over to the ladder, one holding it while the other stuck the golden star on top. I laughed as they lunged for the power cord, Emmett coming out on top and dramatically plugging it into an outlet. The tree lit up, thousands of tiny, colorful bulbs strung throughout the eclectic range of ornaments.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, unable to look away from it. Edward grinned crookedly, pulling me close to his side, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my hip. I bit my lip, my eyes glazing over as someone turned the overhead lights out so we could see our work more clearly.

"It doesn't hold a candle to you." He said seductively, too low for anyone else to hear. I elbowed him in the rib but made no move to uncurl myself from my comfortable position. My eyes closed involuntarily and I yawned, the rumbling movements coming from Edward's chest lulling me. I could hear him speaking to someone, but I was too content to focus on what he was saying.

We stood there until the last Christmas song on the CD had played, the lingering chords fading until the room was completely silent. I opened one eye, suspicious of the quiet. With this group, it was never this quiet.

"They gave us a bit of time alone." Edward answered my unspoken question, although I was surprised to hear his voice shake a bit. "They went to get dinner ready."

I looked up at him, my finger tracing his jaw line lightly. "Should we help?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, although his eyes were shifty. "No."

He offered no more explanation, and I wasn't sure if I should ask for one. I looked around the room once more, my grin widening as I saw the dark piano sitting in the corner.

"Play for me?" I requested. I felt my heart speed up as I was given one of my favorite crooked smiles and a short nod, his fingers intertwining with mine as he lead me through the dimly lit room towards the instrument. I could see his expression become more and more cheerful as he sat down on the sleek wooden bench before spreading his legs and setting me down between them, his hands dusting the ivory keys lightly.

"Any requests?" He asked teasingly, his lips brushing the back of my neck. I shook my head, nestling myself into his embrace.

"Anything you want." I told him honestly, elated when I heard the first few chords of the composition he had written for me broke through. He continued to play, my eyes watching his hands fly up and down the keys, almost too quick for me to see. I let myself become completely entranced in the music, the melodic notes swirling around me until a soft cough from the doorway interrupted us.

"Sorry to bother you," Rosalie said, smiling sheepishly, "but dinner is almost ready."

Edward nodded, straddling the bench and helping me up before walking over to the large dining table where Emmett was lighting two red candles, fiddling with the lighter.

"Please," Alice said, swatting him. "Don't burn my house down."

I laughed, stealing it from him and swiftly lighting the wicks before handing it to Alice, asking what else I could do. She surveyed the festive decorations before pointing to a cabinet, instructing me to fill the water glasses. We continued to prepare until every last dish was in its correct place and Carlisle had pulled the ham out of the oven, carrying it triumphantly into the dining room.

I allowed Edward to pull my chair out before sitting in the one on my left, tucking his napkin in his lap and taking a sip from the wine glass in front of him.

"Here we are!" Alice gleamed, setting the last of the cranberry sauce onto the table before taking her seat. "Dig in, everyone."

"It looks great, Alice." Jasper commented, helping himself to a spoonful of green beans. I took that as my cue to fill my plate, waiting as Emmett cut into the ham with a large knife, passing slices to everyone.

"You know Bella; some cultures actually serve their youngest brother's girl friend for dinner instead of ham." Emmett told me as he put a slice of ham on my plate.

Edward put his forehead in his hand. "Please, don't." He whispered softly to himself.

"Yup. The youngest brother lures his girl friend into the house where he dazzles her with music from his piano. Then, when she's being swoon by the sweet melody, the oldest brother- also the strongest and most handsome, then drugs the unsuspecting girlfriend, bleeds her dry, and then boils her up."

"I hate you, Emmett." Edward growled into his hand. "I hate you."

"But," Alice added quickly interrupting anything else that Emmett might say, "thankfully we live in a society where cannibalism is illegal, so we can go on with our dinner without worrying about anyone being eaten tonight, can't we?" She shot a glare at Emmett.

He just smiled at me, moving the knife so it caught the light from the chandelier above our heads.

"Are you sure you don't want to fake sick?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in the side. "It's kind of late for that, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed his fork and started to poke at a green bean on his plate.

Dinner was uneventful, well, besides the cannibalism comments that Emmett made towards me. I loved Edward's family, including Emmett and his bizarre obsession with cannibalism.

"I'm stuffed." Em groaned, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "Even if it was only ham." He shot a glance towards me.

"It was delicious." Esme complimented, standing up to clear the plates, although Jasper, Emmett and Edward sat her back down and picked them up themselves.

"We'll wash the dishes." Edward said, kissing me gently before retreating to the kitchen. Emmett's complaints could be heard all the way from the table as he loudly protested to Edward's volunteering.

Before long the candles had melted down and the desert had been eaten, the boys returning back to the table quickly as it was brought out. I was perched in Edward's lap lazily, my finger running around the rim of a glass of eggnog as Alice recounted tales of previous Christmases. My stomach hurt from laughing and I had a goofy grin plastered on my face, Edward's velvety voice in my ear as he lightly hummed another carol.

"That reminds me!" Alice said suddenly, patting Jasper's arm. "Edward has to play for us!"

I nodded enthusiastically, standing up off of his lap and pulling him with me. "Please?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He laughed at my eagerness and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Play Deck the Halls!" Alice suggested, bouncing up and down. He reclaimed his seat on the bench, pulling me along with him as he launched into the song, Alice bursting with life as she sang along with it. After a bit of coaxing the others followed, Emmett's grin widening with each "Fa La La." Edward's chest moved up and down with his laughter but it quickly stopped, his fingers slowing down as he picked one hand off the piano and put it under my chin, tilting my head towards his so we were centimeters apart.

"Come on love," he persuaded, his voice smooth. "Sing with us."

I shook my head, a blush covering my cheeks as he leaned in, his forehead resting against mine. "Please."

I opened my mouth slightly, singing as quietly as possible. Edward chuckled, replacing his hand on the keys and making the composition more intricate once again. With each song I grew more confidant until the large grandfather clock chimed eleven. The two of us stood up, walking over to an exhausted Rosalie, hugging both her and the baby before saying goodbye to the others and promising we would stop by for New Years.

"Let's take a walk." Edward suggested, helping me into my jacket and tucking my hat over my ears.

I nodded mutely, stuffing one hand into my pocket and the other in Edward's waiting hand. The flakes had grown larger, visible under the dim light from the streetlamps as they clung onto my eyelashes. I could see my breath every time I exhaled and the ground was covered in a blanket of snow and ice.

Edward and I walked absently around the neighborhood, commenting on the Christmas lights, until we reached a small park, the snow completely untainted yet by footprints.

"I'm really sorry about Emmett." Edward apologized as we walked together in the park, which was empty, except for the pigeons that were picking at the snow as they looked for food. Edward tightened his grip around my hand.

I smiled at him. "He's great." I shook my head to show him I didn't mind his comments.

"He doesn't mean it when he says that he wants to eat you." Edward added quickly.

"I know." I giggled.

"He just, I don't know, he just-"

I didn't let Edward finish. I stopped him mid-step and pushed my lips onto his. His hand that was placed in his coat pocket cupped my cheek and pushed me closer to him. I turned my head to the side and opened my mouth. Even though it was cold outside, Edward's lips were warm and his tongue was even warmer.

He pulled away. "I have something for you." His colored breath grazed my nose, it smelt like breath mints.

"I told you not to get me anything." I whispered to him. It was quiet in the park, the type of quiet that a person didn't want to ruin with talking loudly.

Edward chuckled. "Did you honestly expect me not to get you anything?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied.

Edward chuckled again. He pushed out his forehead onto mine. His lips puckered and he kissed the tip of my nose. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No you're not." I mumbled bitterly.

Edward smiled. "Hold on, I need to tie my shoe."

He got down on one knee and started to pull at his shoe laces. I looked around the park. The snow was falling in white chunks. The trees were filled with Christmas lights and snowflakes. A group of carolers walked past us, they were singing Silent Night. I started to wonder if they realized that no one was in the park besides them, and well now us.

Edward grabbed onto my hand. I looked down at him. He was holding a small velvet box with the word Kay Jewelers written across it in silver letters. "Isabella Marie Swan, I, Edward Anthony Cullen, would like to know if you would-"

My free hand jumped to my mouth and I let out a loud sob. "Oh my God!" I screamed through my hand. Tears were falling down the sides of my cheeks, they felt like ice, but it didn't bother me.

"Like to know if you would marry me?" Edward let go of my hand and opened the velvet box. A ring was placed in it, with several- expensive looking- diamonds on it.

"Oh my God." I sobbed again.

I wanted to say yes. God only knows I wanted to say yes, but every time I tried to open my mouth to say it, my voice would catch in my throat and I would start to sob. I finally just nodded.

Edward smiled at me, pulling the ring out of the box and putting it on the ring finger of my _right_ hand. I would have to change it later. But at the moment, I was too caught up in the moment to even care.

He got off his knees and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I forced my lips onto his. I had never wanted to kiss him more in my life. The wind was turning my tears into ice and my body was shaking from the excitement, but all of that didn't matter when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

"The commercials were right." Edward told me when he pulled a way, a huge grin across his perfect face.

"What was that?" I asked, my arms never leaving his neck.

He smiled at me. "Every kiss does begin with Kay."

**End.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear y'alls reviews. Hopefully it flows nicely and there are not any obvious parts of who wrote what. Like I've said, Bronze is such a great author and I'm so glad that she agreed to do this with me. I am so intimidated by her writing right now, it's not even funny. :)

**Bronze: **Hope you all liked it – please review and tell us what you thought of it! I hope everything went well and it gave you that totally awesome holiday feeling, especially with Daddy's Little Cannibal on the team. She's awesome, I had so much fun working on this.

Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
